ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons: Punch Time Explosion
Nicktoons: Punch Time Explosion is an upcoming fighting game Gameplay This game is a crossover fighting game with 30 playable characters from 21 different Nicktoon shows. Nicktoons Punch Time Explosion is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" attack against their opponents. In the XL version, fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters and do Synergy attacks. Characters Some characters are only playable as a duo, technically increasing the number of characters but not the number of playable options. The unlockable character is noted with an asterisk (*). Doug: '''Doug Funnie '''Rugrats: '''Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil, Angelica Pickles '''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Ren & Stimpy Rocko's Modren Life: '''Rocko Wallaby, Heffer Wolfe '''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: '''Ickis Krumm and Oblina '''KaBlam!: '''Henry and June '''Hey Arnold!: '''Arnold '''The Angry Beavers: '''Norbert & Dagget '''CatDog: '''CatDog '''The Wild Thronberrys: '''Eliza Thornberry and Darwin '''Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob & Patrick, Sandy Cheeks, Plankton Rocket Power: '''Otto Rocket '''As Told By Ginger: '''Ginger Foutley '''Invader ZIM: '''Zim & Gir, Dib '''The Fairly OddParents: '''Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda and Baby Poof) '''ChalkZone: '''Snap '''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Planet Sheen: '''Jimmy Neutron & Goddard, Sheen Estevez, Professer Calamtious '''My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 Danny Phantom: '''Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Vlad Plasmius '''Catscratch: '''Gordon Waffle and Mr. Blik '''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: '''El Tigre/Manny Rivera '''Tak and the Power of Juju: '''Tak '''Back at the Barnyard: '''Otis and Pip '''The Mighty B!: '''Bessie Higgenbottom '''The Penguins Of Madagascar: '''Skipper Kowalski Private & Rico '''Fanboy & Chum Chum: '''Fanboy & Chum Chum '''TUFF Puppy: Dudley Puppy, Kitty Catswell, Snaptrap Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: '''Po* Assit Characters '''Doug: '''Skeeter '''Rugrats: Reptar The Ren & Stimpy Show: Mr. Horse, Powdered Toastman﻿ Rocko's Modren Life: '''Earl '''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Spongebob Squarepants: The Fairly OddParents: ChalkZone: My Life As A Teenage Robot: Danny Phantom: 'Avatar: The Last Airbender: '''Aang '''The Penguins of Madagascar: '''King Julien '''Fanboy & Chum-Chum: '''Kyle '''TUFF Puppy: '''The Chameloen '''Kung-Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: '''Tigress (if Po's unlocked) Bosses '''TUFF Puppy: '''The Chamelon '''SpongeBob SquarePants: '''The Flying Dutchman '''My Life As A Teenage Robot: '''Vexus '''Avatar: The Last Airbender: '''Princess Azula '''ChalkZone: '''Skrawl '''Fanboy & Chum Chum: '''Boog '''Nicktoons: Punch Time Explosion: '''Dora Arenas ﻿'Doug: '''Bluffington '''Rugrats: '''Tommy Pickles' house '''The Ren & Stimpy Show: '''Ren & Stimpy's House '''Rocko's Modern Life: '''Rocko's Nieghborhood, Conglomo '''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: '''City Dump '''The Angry Beavers: '''Dam house '''CatDog: '''Nearburg '''SpongeBob SquarePants: '''Bikini Bottom, Krusty Krab '''Invader ZIM: '''ZIM's ship '''The Fairly OddParents: '''Fairy World '''ChalkZone: '''ChalkZone '''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: '''Retroville '''My Life As A Teenage Robot: '''Tremorton '''Danny Phantom: '''Amity Park '''Catscratch: '''Cat Mansion '''The Mighty B!: '''Hilary's Cafe '''The Penguins of Madagascar: '''New York City Zoo '''Fanboy & Chum Chum: '''Galaxy Hills, FanLair '''TUFF Puppy: '''Petropilos, TUFF HQ '''Kung-Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness: '''Valley Of Peace* (If Po's unlocked) '''Nicktoons: Punch Time Expolsion: '''Dora's Lair Character's Special Attacks Doug: Quilman Tommy Pickles: Bottle Squirting Chuckie Finster: Chuckie Chan Angelica Pickles: Angelicatron Ren & Stimpy: Log run Rocko Wallaby: Heffer Wolfe: Ickis Krum and Oblina: Norbert and Dagget: Muscular Beaver CatDog: Dog The Mighty SpongeBob and Patrick: Krabby Patty pot and eater Sandy Cheecks: Ka-Ra-Tay choppers Plankton: Giant Plankton Zim & Gir: The Megadoomer Dib: Dib's high-tech cyborg battle armor Timmy Turner: Snap: Jimmy Neutron and Goddard: Professer Calamitious: Jenny/XJ9: Rayser Limbs Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - Ickis *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Nick Bakay - Norbert Foster Beaver *Jeff Bennet - Kowalski, Boog *Andy Berman - Dib *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie Finster, Oblina *Lacey Chabet - Eliza Thornberry *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Jim Cummings - Cat, Skrawl *Tim Curry - Professer Calamitious *E.G Daily - Tommy Pickles *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Catswell, Princess Azula *Debbie Derryberri - Jimmy Neutron *John DiMaggio - Rico *Melissa Disney - Ginger Foutley *Dave Eccles - Krum *Bill Faggerbakke - Patrick Star *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Jeff Garcia - Pip, Sheen *Chris Hardwick - Otis *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Richard Horvitz - Dagget Doofus Beaver, ZIM *Mike Judge - Beavis, Butt-Head *Tom Kane - Darwin *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Janice Kaywaye - Jenny/XJ9 *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Heffer Wolfe, Dog *Wayne Knight - Mr. Blik *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Doug Lawrence - Plankton *Alex D. Linz - Arnold *Kevin McDonald - Waffle *Julia McIlvaine - June *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmis *Brian-Doyle Murry - The Flying Dutchman *Daran Norris - Cosmo, The Chamelon, Jorgen Von Strangle *Rob Paulsen - Gordon Quid *Amy Pohler - Bessie Higgenbottom *John Ratzenberger - Narrator/Announcer *Noah Segan - Henry *Rikki Simmons - GIR *Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil *Hal Sparks - Tak *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Poof *James Patrick Stuart - Private *Cree Summer - Vexus *Matthew W. Taylor - Snaptrap *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Alanna Ubach - Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frank Welker - Goddard *Billy West - Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Doug Funnie *Mick Wignert - Po